


How To Train Your Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sex Pollen, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn With Plot, Post-Movie(s), Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Romance, Safer Sex, Sexual exploration, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The fact that she was still a little annoyed with him for the “I’m closer to a dog than you” quip might have informed what she did next.She patted the warm cement next to her, and said, in the firm tone she’d heard animal trainers use:“Caine, sit.”[Pretty much what it says on the tin. Jupiter Jones and Caine Wise figure each other out, post-canon. Basically my exploration of their relationship and where it might lead. EDIT: Now COMPLETE! Enjoy the sex and plot and wacky OCs!]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384977) by [OctoSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoSally/pseuds/OctoSally). 



> **Length (total)** : 8:50:12  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _Shining Star_ by Shiho Nanba  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-train-your-angel-wolf-boyfriend)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 8:50:13 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Train%20Your%20Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend.m4b) (242.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: Sit | 17:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.0 MB) |   
Chapter 2: Stay | 26:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%202.mp3) (24.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3: Come | 1:14:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%203.mp3) (68.0 MB) |   
Chapter 4: Positive Reinforcement | 1:22:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%204.mp3) (75.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5: Learning to Disobey | 1:23:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%205.mp3) (76.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6: Trust | 1:47:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%206.mp3) (98.7 MB) |   
Chapter 7: Ending on a High Note | 2:06:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%207.mp3) (116.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8: Epilogues | 11:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/How%20To%20Chapter%208.mp3) (11.1 MB) | 


End file.
